


【艾利】柠檬树

by NewTangerine



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 后入, 艾利
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewTangerine/pseuds/NewTangerine
Summary: 害，这篇本来打算是写在艾伦去世之后利威尔沉浸在悲伤中的表现，然后觉得我这破烂文笔处理不好这类型的，就干脆就搞成了无脑肉文。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	【艾利】柠檬树

1.

咖啡色的窗帘挡住了大部分晨光，唯有少数微微透进房间，给昏暗的屋内带来一丝明亮。黑白条纹的被子卷缩成一团，靠近床头柜的地方露出几缕黑发。被子里的人躲在被子里，昏昏沉沉地浅睡，白皙透薄的脸颊皮肤在被子中闷出一抹玫瑰红，额头上浮出颗颗汗珠，缓缓滴在洁白干净的床单上，晕染出一朵透明的花。桌上摆了几玻璃瓶的啤酒，内里空空如也，饮酒的杯子滚在桌子边缘，来回徘徊中，摔下桌台，玻璃破裂带出一声啪啦的清脆之声。杯底剩余淡黄的酒液溅出，飞到垂下来的一片床单上。

利威尔从床上蓬着头发坐起来，慢慢掀开被子，垂下眼皮看了一眼地上和桌上的惨状，纤长的睫毛投下一片淡淡的阴影。拖鞋不知被踢到床底的哪个角落，他踩着赤脚触到冰凉的地板。

“当心戳到玻璃，我来。”

他一惊，瞳孔缩了一下，猛地转过头寻找这句话的发出者。房内除了他并无他人，利威尔眼里留下一点浅淡落寞，垫着脚尖，从另一边的地板上着陆，拉过垃圾桶清理玻璃碎片。

冰箱里有前天买的三明治和盒装牛奶，牛奶盒上已经凝起了冰凉的小水珠，两样物品都冷得硌手，利威尔默默将吸管插进牛奶盒，奶香寡淡，冷得他打了个寒颤，灰蓝色如一湖死水般的眼瞳中出现一点破裂的痕迹，指尖不自觉地用力，捏得牛奶盒的边缘向里凹了凹。

三明治里的番茄和火腿肉尝起来像是有些变质，他看了看保质期，已经到头了。自己居然会买快过期的食物，他偏头笑了笑，将三明治扔进垃圾桶。胃开始不着痕迹地抽搐，刚才的冷牛奶从嗓子冰到了胃里。利威尔轻咳一声，抽了张餐巾纸拭去嘴角的奶渍。

屋外草地的蒲公英被风吹开，飘到空中，带着椭圆的种子各奔东西。树上的白鸟伸展开翅膀，哗啦一下飞向屋顶。

出去走走吧。他在心里对自己说。

阿克曼家的农场距利威尔住的公寓只有十几公里，几个淡黄的草垛定坐在地上，斑点狗专心致志地咬自己的尾巴，窗台上的虎皮猫正在酣睡，几只小雀低着头一戳一戳地在地面上寻找遗漏的谷粒果腹。利威尔去敲了肯尼家的门，对方则是以满是汗水的草帽扣头来欢迎他。木门上的小铜铃叮当作响，他打开鞋柜为自己拿拖鞋，在鞋柜中惊然发现一双陌生的匡威。

他皱了皱眉，肯尼从来不会去买这些象征着潮流的东西，那双鞋看起来应该是刚发售没多久的那款，在一柜子掉漆皮鞋中格外吸睛。利威尔抬起身，肯尼在厨房里切一只火腿，问他吃午饭了没有。利威尔脱下风衣挂在架子上，他想都没想就告诉对方自己连早饭都没吃，舅甥俩从利威尔出生后就一块生活，不需要对他隐瞒什么。肯尼从厨房里朝他扔了把餐刀，利威尔轻轻偏头，那把刀具就从他耳边划过。

这是他们俩一向的互动方式，肯尼从厨房里探出他那张痞里痞气的脸，骂他仗着自己年轻就乱挥霍身体，利威尔淡淡嗯了声，沿着木质楼梯走上楼：“你应该一直没有给我换过被套吧。”

他打开自己小时候住着的房间，熟悉的门柄，熟悉的地板，熟悉的天花板，还有——他皱起了眉，望向那个坐在自己床边的中长发男人，声音里有一丝波动：“你来干什么？”

艾伦似乎对他的出现十分诧异，他从柔软的床铺上弹起，抓了抓自己的头发。几日未见，艾伦似乎已经忘记如何打理自己的外表，他唇的上下长出了一圈胡子，原本一直好好梳着的头发如今散漫地落在肩膀上。艾伦已经成年了，之前也一直相较于青春期的他成熟得多，而如今却像个孩子一样抓着脑袋支吾半天，步子在见到利威尔后就一直退缩着，脊背抵住了墙，利威尔心里一阵触动，像落入冬天的贝加尔湖，整个都冻成了一个冰坨子。

“回答我，艾伦。”利威尔稳住了声音，灰蓝瞳仁被寒冰彻底地封住。艾伦与他在一个星期前结束情侣关系，是对方先提出来的。利威尔很爽利地答应了，他从来不认为这场让自己掏心挖肺的恋爱会有个好结果，年轻人头脑总是会不定时发热，不光是同性之间带来的不便利，也有年龄差距的隔阂，利威尔与艾伦同居半年，每每被对方甜蜜情话浸泡时，他就在心里冷酷地提醒着，万万不可沉溺下去。

一阵风从打开的玻璃窗外穿过来，深蓝的棉布窗帘被风掀起，利威尔反手关上身后的木门，接着穿过沉默的艾伦伸手去够开到外面的格子玻璃窗。利威尔房间的外面是一棵养了很多年的大柠檬树，柠檬树粗壮的枝条卡在打开的那扇窗户上，利威尔用力去拉窗子，但树枝一直死死拦着它，有一阵风吹来，利威尔打了个哆嗦，退了回去。

他转头去看艾伦，艾伦脚上只穿了双黑色手织毛线袜，暗金色的眼睛望着他。如若在他们的热恋期，这样的目光利威尔肯定受不了，而现在想一想就极为讽刺了。

“你找我干嘛，”利威尔拉开自己小书桌边的凳子，随手抽了本儿童读物翻了起来，眼睛抬着看向他，目光深邃而带着隐隐的不悦，“怎么，新找的小女友不合胃口？你要记住，我可不是什么给了几个钱就会和你上床的小婊子。”棕发金眸的青年一直盯着他，艾伦穿着一件旧灰色T恤，下身是一条洗得发白的牛仔裤，配上那一副胡子拉碴和蓬头垢面的尊容，和他的高学历高薪资完全不符。

“走吧，艾伦，”利威尔冷着声音提醒他，“我们已经分手了，你提出来的。”

“我知道，我早上发现我包里有你公寓的钥匙……我去你家敲门，你没来开，”艾伦委屈地从他身上退开，“我想着也不好直接进去，就来找舅舅了……”

“那是‘我’的舅舅。”利威尔面对这种犬式撒娇行为永远都没有办法，他叹了口气，两条秀气的眉毛遵从心声地舒展开。艾伦拉住开门准备下楼梯的他：“你去干嘛……”利威尔回头抛了个白眼：“给你找剃须刀和沐浴露洗发水，你现在脏得跟从粪坑里爬出来一样。”

2.【警告，未成年人速速闭眼】

利威尔将洗发水倒在手心揉搓，搓出泡沫后便开始在艾伦润湿着的头上清洗。艾伦脱了衣裤坐在浴缸沿边，利威尔边帮他洗边打量着这个旧情人。艾伦的皮肤是健康的小麦色，和自己过于白皙的皮肤很不相同。他的肌肉匀称结实，饱含年轻人的活跃感。利威尔已经三十多了，而艾伦比他小了十多岁，年龄之间的悬殊完全不适合恋爱，认爹倒是还行。利威尔停留在对方上身的目光不自觉地下移，很快他就愣住了，艾伦那根男性事物几乎比他大一倍，硕大的龟头低垂着，青紫色的经络粗蛮地交结突突跳动，根部的耻毛黑亮而繁密，利威尔不由得脸上一阵热气腾腾。他该庆幸吗，和艾伦在一起八个月零一天，同居六个月整，完全是所谓的柏拉图式性爱，毕竟如果这东西真插进去了，那自己的某个地方可能会裂吧。

盯着盯着，事情似乎有点不对劲，那东西逐渐抬起了头，变得更为狰狞粗大，前端肿胀，看起来硬成了根铁棍。利威尔怔怔地呆了一会，手上停止了洗头的动作。他完全懵住了，以至于忽视了艾伦在他呆滞的时间中自己拿水冲掉了头上的泡沫。

“你——啊！”利威尔一声惊呼下，被艾伦大力拖入浴缸中。温水浇了他一头一身，将他昏沉的脑子彻底浇醒，他看着艾伦那根完全勃起的阴茎，心里感觉到了一点被戏弄的愤怒，他望向自己的前男友，口中发出的声音似乎咬牙切齿：“滚出去，你这个不要脸的小混蛋。”

艾伦像是没听见一样，凭体型将他压制在浴缸中，利威尔的白衬衣和裤子都湿透了，诱人地贴着他白皙的皮肤，透出点色欲的肉色。乳首被热水刺激得立起来，红嫩得如一颗可口多汁的石榴籽。艾伦暗金色的虹膜闪现了一丝不明的情绪，他去捉住利威尔挥过来的拳头，嗓子低低的要求道：“请你别动，好吗？”

利威尔浑身因愤怒而颤抖起来，他不认为这是一种来自年轻人的恩赐，他觉得艾伦在羞辱他，这个不知羞耻的家伙，已经俨然把他当成了泄欲的工具，对于自己这个年长的恋人完全没有抱着一丝尊敬的态度，将他看成了妓女，将他看成因为后辈需要就会献出身体的婊子。利威尔狠狠拍掉艾伦那只过来揉捏他乳珠的手，再次重复刚才的话语：“滚出去，你这个不要脸的小混蛋！”

“你生气了吗？利威尔先生。”艾伦按住他的脑袋，将自己递过去跟他接吻。温热的舌头钻进来，带着阿斯蒂起泡酒的甜蜜味道，极其迅速地占领了利威尔口中的全部地盘。利威尔抗拒着，艾伦的舌头缠着他的小舌头，温柔地舔舐对方的上颚和牙床，吸吮利威尔分泌出的唾液，想一个真正的情人一样吻他。利威尔被他吻得产生了窒息感，但他不得不承认，这个乳臭未干的小子吻技好得不得了。利威尔双唇被他啃噬得肿胀酥痒，而艾伦则被暴怒的利威尔狠咬一口，嘴唇被咬出了血。

艾伦捏住他小巧的肩头，利威尔什么地方都比别人小一号，艾伦轻而易举地将他罩住，但值得一提得是，利威尔武力值并不低，艾伦现在想要束缚他还是十分困难。但艾伦也用了全力，他紧紧抓住利威尔两只白皙而骨感的手踝，另一只手迅速去拿了一条长毛巾捆住它们。

正在这时，利威尔门外传来踹门和肯尼的声音：“两个臭小子，不用感谢我，别做太过就行了——”

利威尔最后一丝希望破碎了，在这个破农场他无法求助除肯尼意外的任何一个生物——不管是奶牛还是母鸡，它们都不能将自己从这个莫名其妙的小子身下救下。

而此刻艾伦已经开始扒自己裤子了，他低头一看，自己那阴茎颤颤悠悠地暴露在空气中，耻毛少而细，和艾伦的成了鲜明对比。他听见艾伦的轻笑声，这更加剧了他的怒火。但由不得利威尔发威，他的要害就已经被艾伦握在了掌心，艾伦掌心的温度使利威尔敏感地哆嗦了一下，艾伦见状便开始用带茧的拇指上下磨蹭着柱身，时不时捻过龟头，快感像电流一样通向他全身，利威尔呼吸逐渐急促且沉重起来，生理眼泪溢满眼眶，嘴唇红肿地颤抖着，最后他的阴茎违背了主人的意愿，快乐地射出白色液体。

艾伦将高潮过后罕见瘫软的利威尔翻了个身，将那个白嫩柔软且弹性十足的臀部对着他的枪。利威尔感到艾伦的手指抵上那个隐秘的穴口，他这时才真正害怕起来。“喂……你不会真要……”利威尔声音已经服了软，明显地打着颤。

“你到现在还没明白过来吗？”艾伦一根手指已经慢慢推送了进来，他趴到利威尔敏感的耳垂边，要命地呼着热气，“放松，你很紧，我不想弄伤你。”

那根手指灵活地在甬道中抽插，时而按摩穴口褶皱，时而顶撞柔软内壁。在这些过程中，利威尔除了感觉羞耻和恶心以外，他居然捕捉到了一丝快感。艹，利威尔在心底暗骂一声。

突然间，手指停顿了一下，利威尔浑身细胞都紧张了起来。果然，那小混蛋动作迅猛而狠厉地戳到了他的前列腺，被动方同性恋的敏感点。利威尔惊呼一声弓起脊背，脚趾紧紧地缩在一起，充满眼眶的眼泪再也憋不住，跟着地心引力落在了半是水的浴缸里。他纤细的腰肢疯狂且无法自控地打着颤，温暖的穴道讨好地死死缠住那根手指，同时分泌出能溢出穴口的肠液。

利威尔觉着自己已经快哭喊出来了，他很努力地围护尊严不去求饶，但在这如洪水般猛扑过来的快感中，他甚至产生了渴望——对更粗大东西插进来填充小穴的渴望。

于是他就听见后面艾伦喘着粗气的声音，还有手指抽离穴道的不适感。淋浴喷头朝下隐在水中喷射着热水，浴缸已经接了半盆，利威尔身上全湿了，和另一个高大男人挤在狭小空间中，他想逃，但无论是腿还是手都无法施展开，身上的衬衫吸满了水，又对他的行动造成了阻碍。于是他只好一边诅咒艾伦阳痿一边颤抖着接受一切。艾伦的东西滚烫地抵在穴口上，敏感的利威尔甚至可以感受到对方龟头上青筋在突突跳动。他紧紧捂住嘴，像AV里被绑架的大学生那样贞洁不屈，但又无法可逃，乖乖接受是她们最好的保命方法。

那东西进去了，它确实跟看起来一样粗大有力，挤开穴口周围的一圈褶皱，再缓缓将龟头塞进甬道。利威尔的穴道热情似火地拥抱它，淫荡得像一个婊子的阴道。他疼得要死，将口中即将泄露的呻吟咬碎在牙间。他试着让自己放松，好让疼痛减轻那么几分，但忠诚的括约肌却一点也不听话，它用尽全力勒紧了那个侵犯主人的阳具。“放松点，亲爱的，”艾伦魔幻地在他耳边低语，“不然会很痛的。”

他的呼吸吐进利威尔的耳道。利威尔简直全身都是敏感点，那股热气简直让他穴口一紧，事实上他也确实这么做了。艾伦在后面骂了一句fuck，又亲吻了一下他雪白的背脊：“我发誓我本来是想温柔地跟你做一次的。”

利威尔身体一僵，他察觉到对方话语中一点隐藏的小情绪，但他还没来得及爆句粗口，那本来只进了一个头的东西瞬间推送了进来，带来一阵撕裂皮肤般的痛楚，利威尔的呻吟跨过了他的唇，毫无保留地喊了出来。眼泪完全无法遏制，顺着脸颊滚落到水中。而鼻子里也蓄满了清水鼻涕，利威尔忍着疼想，这他妈太丢人了。

后头又涨又疼，艾伦顺着他的脊背上凸出的骨头一路吻下来，像是有一股魔力似的，他嘴唇每接触一块皮肤，那里就带来一阵难以压制的酥麻，顺理成章地给利威尔带来一阵欢愉的颤抖。

肠道痉摩着吸住阴茎，谄媚地用甜蜜而温暖的液体舔舐它，那液体被艾伦全数堵在甬道里，湿润那已经不能再湿润的穴道。艾伦的手指摸到利威尔的脸庞，他轻轻抚摸他柔嫩的肌肤，随即便去触碰那娇软的两片唇。它们都还肿着，还带着性欲的酥痒感。艾伦的手指挤开两瓣坚守阵地的唇，又撬开无力咬紧的牙齿，修长的手指在利威尔嘴唇里抽插起来，分泌出来的唾液无法吞咽，顺着下巴滴落，还有大部分黏在艾伦的手指上。

不光是前面，后面的阴茎也想突然觉醒似的大幅度抽插起来，疼痛感转瞬即逝，随之而来的便是铺天盖地的快感，那种快感像此起彼伏的海浪，一阵比一阵猛，它们包裹住无助的利威尔，逼迫他打开喉咙口的封印，利威尔终于呜呜呜地哭叫起来，泪水像断了线的珍珠大粒大粒地往下落。两排牙齿不受控地咬住艾伦的手指，咬出两排血印。艾伦就把手指抽出来，上面还残余着大量唾液，在他面前拉成诱惑的银丝。

“慢点慢点慢点……！”利威尔爽得简直要升天，这份快感太难承受，那股如洪水一样的压迫感使他害怕起来，他浑身抖得不成样子，利威尔虽说是gay，但在此前他一直没尝试过这种刺激前列腺高潮的性爱，就算是手淫也是极少的。利威尔不得不承认，这种方法比撸管爽得多，虽然说一开始很疼，但要是有了润滑剂这种东西的辅助，那做爱的过程将会顺利得多。艾伦在后面像个打桩机一样不知疲倦地操干，利威尔的小穴包裹着他的欲望，又紧又热又多水，人间天堂也不过如此。他将被插得失神的利威尔翻过来，结束了他们后入的做爱姿势。艾伦抱起他从已经满是水的浴缸里站起来，关掉淋浴开关，从浴室里走到床上。

利威尔在刚才边插边走路的过程中已经射了出来，波浪状的快感使他无暇顾及别的，脑子里昏昏沉沉，除了性爱以外一无所有。他本能地抱住艾伦，递上嘴去与他接吻，口水流淌下来，沾到湿漉漉的衬衫上。利威尔清醒的时候是一只凶极了的老虎，而此刻简直就是只小猫咪，浑身软绵绵地趴在艾伦身上，烟蓝色的瞳仁没有了拒人千里之外的高冷，被情欲占领着流出软弱的泪水。艾伦为他舔掉眼睫毛上的泪珠，将他放到白色的床单上。

艾伦一颗颗解开利威尔衬衫扣子，而利威尔半晕半醒着任由他胡来。他替利威尔脱掉湿漉漉的衣服，将它扔到地板上，然后俯下身一口衔住那挺立的乳头。

利威尔的腰挺了起来，他伸出无力的胳膊，抚摸了一下艾伦的头发：“别闹……我射过两次了，让我歇一会……”艾伦轻轻咬住那粒乳珠，津津有味地吸吮起来。利威尔扭动了一下胸部，将艾伦的头往外推了推：“我认真的。”

“不行，我还没射呢，”艾伦抓住利威尔的手，又凑上去啄了一口对方肿胀的下唇。利威尔迷迷糊糊地拒绝着，他屁股里插的东西一直没停下，操得可谓尽职尽责，高潮后的身体禁不起任何刺激，前端再次立起，龟头上水淋淋的。

艾伦大力抽插了一会后似乎也快射了，他灼热的气息喷洒在利威尔的胸部，利威尔眼泪又溢出来了，可怜兮兮地喘着气儿，鼻涕眼泪糊了一脸。突然间，他好像意识到了什么，慌乱地推搡压在自己身上的人：“等下、等……别射在里面，艾伦、别……唔！”

3.

艾伦最后还是将利威尔的屁股灌得满满的，他们相互拥抱着昏昏睡去，等利威尔醒来已经是大半夜了。

那棵柠檬树的枝条依旧顽固地拦着那扇窗，外面是如墨一样的天空，农场里传来动物们睡觉的声音。利威尔想从床上坐起，然后腰部和后穴就传来一阵无法忽视的疼痛。他重重嘶了一声，于是便记起了那个混蛋前男友对他做的龌龊之事。利威尔脸顿时红了，他转头望旁边看，害，强奸犯同志正窝在他的被子里一丝不挂地睡得可香。利威尔抑制住一脚把他踢下床的想法，毕竟到时候最疼的还是他的屁股。于是利威尔伸出手去，虽然他现在还没什么力气，但也足以把艾伦掐醒。

“给我起来，你这混蛋小子。”利威尔在他耳边喊着，食指和拇指捏住艾伦的耳朵，沿顺时针方向旋转了一百八十度。“等等等——疼！”艾伦一声哀嚎，从床上蹦跶起来。

“说吧，你怎么回事。”利威尔瞪着他，防备地用被子捂住自己的胸部。

“啊，我我我，我想想……”艾伦跟个傻子一样盯住利威尔全裸的身躯，利威尔清晰地听见了他咽口水的声音。艾伦抹了抹嘴巴，又抓了抓头发，蠢到爆炸地憨笑起来：“我真的只是来给你送个钥匙的。”

“然后舅舅拉着我一起喝酒，我被他劝得喝得有点多，然后他又问我为什么和你分手，我就跟他说了……”

“嗯？”利威尔在心里冷哼一声，他当初分手时也没见着告诉他分手原因，结果是告诉他舅舅也不肯告诉他喽？

“啊，然后他就跟我说要把握机会，不要因为一时的迷茫就而失去人生伴侣，于是舅舅就让我去你房间等着，他说你今天肯定会来，然后又告诉我到时候要怎么搞……”

“……”利威尔一脸黑线地盯着他，他思考了两秒钟，这种办事风格确实很肯尼，在坑外甥这方面他就没输给任何舅舅过。“所以，”利威尔顿了顿，声音稍微小了点，“你为什么要跟我分手。”

一阵夜风掀起窗帘钻进房间，吹过两人全裸的身体，利威尔打了个哆嗦。“我，我觉得利威尔先生应该和更优秀成熟的人在一起，我的话就太……”艾伦犹豫着哼唧出来，一副要哭的表情。

利威尔叹了口气，他伸手去打开壁灯，然后在床头柜上发现一张便签，上面是肯尼风格的狂草：

“我亲爱的小外甥，你老娘以前一直说你性格别扭得要死，但是我发现你在恋爱方面别扭得已经超出我的认知范围了。年轻人就要好好把握机会，有些东西错过了就真的错过了，想太多会秃头的。”

利威尔默念完这行只有他才看得懂的草书，将便签又放回床头柜，然后他认真地看向艾伦：“复合吧，你这不要脸的小混蛋。”

**Author's Note:**

> 害，这篇本来打算是写在艾伦去世之后利威尔沉浸在悲伤中的表现，然后觉得我这破烂文笔处理不好这类型的，就干脆就搞成了无脑肉文。


End file.
